


Bond

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Apollo adn Clytie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, KiKuroMonth2015, Romance, Sunflower
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah legenda yang menyakitkan terdengar.<br/>Diceritakan berulang-ulang dari orang tua pada anaknya.<br/>Disenandungkan dengan nada yang menyakitkan, menyampaikan kesedihan.<br/>Clytie yang jatuh cinta pada seorang dewa, dan Apollo yang mengabaikan cintanya.<br/>Rasa cinta Clytie yang begitu besar mengubahnya menjadi bunga, namun cintanya tetap abadi di dalamnya.<br/>Dan orang-orang mulai menyebutnya sebagai bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu mekar menghadap pada kereta Apollo—sang dewa matahari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, Gender bender, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu ketiga._

**Sunflower**

.

…*…

.

_Sebuah legenda yang menyakitkan terdengar._

_Diceritakan berulang-ulang dari orang tua pada anaknya._

_Disenandungkan dengan nada yang menyakitkan, menyampaikan kesedihan._

_Clytie yang jatuh cinta pada seorang dewa, dan Apollo yang mengabaikan cintanya._

_Rasa cinta Clytie yang begitu besar mengubahnya menjadi bunga, namun cintanya tetap abadi di dalamnya._

_Dan orang-orang mulai menyebutnya sebagai bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu mekar menghadap pada kereta Apollo—sang dewa matahari._

.

...*...

.

Gadis itu sesungguhnya amatlah menawan.

Mata biru lembut dengan rambut yang senada. Para pelayan senang berkumpul di sekelilingnya di padang, menceritakan mengenai pesona dunia sementara sang gadis akan mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian.

Banyak pemuda yang sudah meletakkan lamarannya pada sang gadis. Namun gelengan kecil dan kata ' _Maaf_ ' selalu menjadi jawabannya. Orang tuanya tak lelah untuk bertanya ' _mengapa_ '. Dan sang gadis juga tidak pernah lelah menjawab jika dia sudah memiliki seorang pujaan hati.

Tidak pernah dikatakannya siapa. Yang orang-orang lihat, gadis itu selalu sendirian jika tidak bersama dengan para pelayan perempuannya. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mendampinginya. Namun sang gadis selalu bersikeras jika dia memiliki seorang pujaan hati, orang yang begitu dia cintai.

Sang gadis selalu pergi ke puncak bukit sebelum Dewa Matahari mengendarai keretanya, dan pulang saat kereta itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sepanjang siang dia hanya akan duduk di puncak bukit, mengamati bagaimana Sang Dewa berambut keemasan mengendarai keretanya membentuk jalur parabola di langit luas.

Perlahan, orang-orang di desa mulai mengetahui siapa sosok yang dicintai sepenuh hati oleh sang gadis. Mereka semua berbisik dengan nada lirih, dicintai oleh seorang dewa adalah sebuah kesialan bagi seorang wanita, namun mencintai seorang Dewa merupakan kesialan yang jauh lebih besar dan mengerikan jika terjadi.

Dan warga desa hanya dapat berduka hati, mengapa hal itu harus terjadi pada gadis cantik yang begitu mereka cintai? Dalam hati mereka berdoa, semoga ... setidaknya sedikit saja sang Dewa melihat keberadaan sang gadis, dan kemudian mencintainya seperti sang gadis mencintainya. Maka mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

Gadis bermata biru itu tersenyum kecil, berkata pada salah satu pelayannya yang berambut merah muda. "Aku sudah jatuh cintanya bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Saat aku masih anak-anak, kuhabiskan waktuku mengagumi ketampanan dan kegagahannya tatkala dia mengendarai keretanya, membelah langit dan memberikan cahaya bagi mereka yang ada di muka bumi."

"Namun, tidakkah itu menyakitkan? Mencintai tanpa pernah dicintai ..."

"Bahkan jika aku hanya sanggup memandanginya, itu merupakan kebahagiaanku sebagai seorang pencinta."

Tidak ada lagi yang bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi setelahnya. Bagi mereka, membiarkan putri berambut biru muda mereka mencintai dengan sepenuh hatinya adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Tetapi doa-doa terus berlanjut baginya.

.

...*...

.

"Aku selalu menerima doa-doa yang menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini," Dewi Cinta dan Nafsu yang memiliki rambut indah berwarna hijau panjang berkata. Memandangi mata emas Dewa di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan menuduh. "Mereka berdoa agar aku melesakkan panah asmara di hatimu untuk seorang gadis."

Sang Dewa Matahari tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah mencintainya bahkan tanpa kau harus melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau terus mengabaikannya? Tidakkah kau memperhatikan bagaimana dia memandangimu tiap harinya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku selalu mengamatinya. Tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan dirinya—sama seperti dia memperhatikanku." Sang Dewa Matahari memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali sosok gadis yang begitu memesonanya. Rambut biru muda dan tatapan sayu yang penuh cinta dan kepolosan. "Namun, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya. Atau aku hanya akan membuatnya sengsara."

"Karena jika seorang gadis dicintai oleh Dewa, maka hanya kutukan dan kesialan yang akan menunggunya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita." Dewa Matahari merentangkan tangannya, menunjukkan betapa tidak berdayanya dia kali ini. "Jika aku mencintainya hingga dia mengandung anakku, maka dia akan dijauhi oleh keluarganya. Dan saat anak itu lahir nanti, anak itu akan dibuang oleh kakek dan neneknya. Berpetualang hidup seorang diri dengan perlindunganku. Jika dia sanggup tumbuh dewasa, dia akan kembali ke keluarganya, membalaskan dendam. Dan mungkin ... dia akan membunuh ibunya sendiri. Tidakkah takdir yang menunggunya itu terlalu mengerikan?"

Sang Dewi tidak dapat membantahnya. Hanya diam. Dia sendiri tahu pasti akan hal itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia menembakkan kekuatannya untuk menjerat dewa-dewi lain dalam hubungan asmara bersama manusia. Dan dia sendiri juga telah menyaksikan bagaimana kutukan yang menyelubungi hubungan itu akan bekerja, menghancurkan keindahan cinta yang seharusnya terbangun.

"Aku mencintainya, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin melukainya."

Sang Dewi tersenyum. "Baru kali ini kulihat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Bukan sekedar keinginan untuk memiliki seperti yang biasa."

"Mungkin itu karena ... dia juga mencintaiku."

.

...*...

.

Sang gadis berambut biru masih tetap setia duduk di puncak bukit. Memandangi cahaya yang dikeluarkan Sang Dewa hingga membuat matanya perih. Terkadang, saat dia tidak lagi dapat menahannya—baik itu sakit pada matanya ataupun perih dalam hatinya—dia akan mulai menangis. Pelan ... tanpa suara. Hanya butir-butir air yang jatuh dari sudut gelap matanya, menetes ke pangkuan.

Terkadang dipikirkannya untuk menyerah.

Menikahi seorang pemuda dan hidup bahagia tentulah hal yang akan membahagiakannya. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berusaha menjawab ' _ya_ ' saat seseorang melamarnya, yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu ' _tidak_ '.

Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Dewa Matahari, hingga tubuhnya selalu menolak apapun yang otaknya katakan untuk menghianati Sang Dewa.

Sang gadis tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa merana karenanya atau justru bahagia karenanya.

Dia selalu memandangi Sang Dewa. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Di siang terik yang seharusnya mampu untuk membakar kulitnya dan membuatnya menyerah, dia justru menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ingin membuktikan jika dia sangat mencintai Sang Dewa.

Saat kabut mendung datang dan menurunkan hujan lebat, dia akan tetap berada di tempatnya. Tidak mempedulikan jika gaun dan jubah yang digunakannya basah oleh air, dan rambutnya akan menjadi kusut. Dia akan menunggu hingga hujan reda dan mendung lenyap. Saat cahaya keemasan matahari kembali menyeruak, dia akan tersenyum lega, dia bisa kembali melihat sang pujaan hati.

Namun bahkan baginya, perasaan cinta itu kian lama kian memberatkannya. Dia merasa seolah dia tidak ingin meninggalkan bukit itu lagi. Bahkan saat malam tiba dan Dewi Bulan yang agung menari di atas sana. Dia ingin duduk di sana dan menunggu hingga pagi menjelang, dan dia dapat kembali pada rutinitasnya yang menyedihkan. Memandangi Sang Dewa, berdoa semoga kelak Dewa Matahari akan melihatnya dan jatuh cinta padanya.

.

...*...

.

Sang Dewa mengamati dengan mata emasnya. Tiap hari, tubuh gadis itu semakin kurus, dan kulitnya semakin pucat. Waktu kepulangannya pun semakin jauh setelah senja tiba, dan bahkan saat bulan masih tinggi, dia sudah tiba.

Dadanya terasa sesak mengamati gadis itu? Mungkinkah cinta telah membuat sang gadis gila? Seperti dia yang gila akan cintanya pada sang gadis?

Dia ingin menghentikan keretanya dan turun. Berteriak pada sang gadis untuk menghentikan obsesi tak bergunanya.

Tapi dia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dia akan menjalankan keretanya tanpa sang gadis mengamati dari atas bukit. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika gadis itu beralih membencinya dan tidak mau memperlihatkan lagi wajahnya pada Sang Dewa.

Dia ingin gadis itu memiliki kehidupan yang normal bagi seorang manusia. Namun dia sendiri tidak mau melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat sang gadis menikah dengan seorang pria dan membangun keluarga dengannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat sang gadis melahirkan anak-anak yang lahir bukan dengan dia sebagai ayahnya, membesarkan mereka dan menjadikan mereka sosok-sosok yang tangguh di masa depan.

Terdengar egois. Sang Dewa mengakuinya. Keinginan dan tindakannya sungguh merupakan dua hal yang sangat berlawanan. Dia menginginkan sang gadis untuk hidup layaknya orang biasa, namun dia juga ingin memiliki sang gadis untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin sang gadis membencinya dan melupakannya, namun dia juga ingin agar sang gadis tetap mencintainya dan terus memandanginya.

Tidak ada dewa ataupun manusia yang tahu, sesungguhnya Sang Dewa Matahari telah menyiksa dirinya sendiri hanya dengan melihat sang gadis tiap hari duduk di puncak bukit—untuk mengamatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka karenaku."

.

...*...

.

Sang gadis melakukan keinginan bodohnya.

Dia benar-benar tinggal di atas bukit itu. Siang dan malam. Tanpa pernah kembali ke rumahnya.

Duduk di sana, tanpa makan dan minum, hanya terus berdoa dan berdoa, mengharapkan cintanya kelak akan bersambut—meski kebahagiaannya hanya sekejab.

Tak hanya manusia, Dewa-Dewi pun mulai merasa iba padanya. Sang Dewi bulan selalu membujuknya tiap malam, berusaha meyakinkannya untuk melupakan Dewa Matahari.

Namun sang gadis berambut biru muda itu tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sang Dewi.

Dia sudah telanjur mencintai Dewa Matahari.

Dan dia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Semakin lama, tubuhnya semakin tidak kuat menghadapi rutinitasnya.

Dia semakin kurus dan kurus. Hingga tubuhnya seolah tinggal berupa tulang yang dibalut kulit. Tanpa ada daging yang menyertainya.

Duduk baginya sudah merupakan sesuatu yang menyulitkannya. Sang gadis kini hanya mampu membaringkan badannya. Tetap memandangi matahari.

Air mata jatuh tanpa pernah dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Menghujani tanah di sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku."

Permintaan yang sederhana. Namun tidak pernah dikabulkan.

Sang gadis menyadari, dia tidak akan lama hidup jika terus seperti ini.

Namun dia sendiri tidak mau dan tidak ingin menghentikan kebiasaannya. Jika ajal memang menjemputnya, dia ingin ajal menjemputnya tatkala dia memandang wajah sang Dewa.

Cara mencintainya benar-benar menakutkan, sang gadis tahu pasti hal itu. Namun dia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Karena itulah cara dia mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dicintai.

"Jika Dewa mengizinkanku terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai."

Dan sang gadis memejamkan matanya.

.

...*...

.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku."

_Aku selalu melihatmu. Hingga terasa menyesakkan. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Hingga terasa membuatku gila karenanya._

Sang Dewa Matahari hanya dapat mengamati bagaimana gadis itu memejamkan matanya perlahan—pertama kali dia melakukannya di siang hari—dan berkata, "Jika Dewa mengizinkanku terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai."

Saat itulah, tidak peduli jika keretanya mungkin akan kehilangan lajunya dan mengacaukan perputaran dunia yang sudah terbentuk, Sang Dewa meloncat turun. Langsung menuju bumi tempat sang gadis berbaring— telah kehilangan napasnya.

Disentuhnya gadis itu perlahan. Kulitnya yang kering dan tangannya yang telah kehilangan dagingnya. Namun kecantikan tetap tak meninggalkannya.

Demi dia kah gadis itu berkorban?

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika manusia tidak akan pernah terlahir lagi setelah kematiannya?" dia berbisik pelan di telinga sang gadis, benar-benar berharap gadis itu akan menimpalinya. Namun tidak, gadis itu hanya diam. Sang Dewa membelai rambut biru mudanya. "Kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar sia-sia."

Mencintainya. Sang gadis mencintainya hingga dia kehilangan kewarasannya. Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan coba lihatlah apa yang tersisa darinya?

Tidak ada.

Gadis itu telah terbunuh oleh cinta yang dirasakannya.

Atau mungkin sesungguhnya ... Sang Dewa lah yang telah membunuhnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu juga. Itu adalah tabu bagiku. Namun jika aku dapat meramalkan jika ini akan terjadi padamu, mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakannya juga. Meskipun pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan penderitaan, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu merasa dicintai. Dan akan kumintakan kehidupan abadi yang menjadi berkah para dewa untukmu. Dan kita akan menjalani hidup yang sangat panjang bedua. Selamanya.

"Kehidupan abadi mungkin bukanlah sesuatu yang seindah dalam benak manusia. Kau akan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi mati satu per satu. Kau akan melihat bencana dan perang merenggut banyak nyawa. Kengerian, kesedihan dan ketakutan. Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika menjadi seorang dewi. Dan sosok rapuhmu ini tidak mungkin kau dapat menerimanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Namun aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Tubuh gadis itu terasa sangat ringan di badannya. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir yang telah kehilangan kehangatannya. Dengan kekuatannya sebagai seorang Dewa, dia mengubah tubuh sang gadis menjadi sebuah tanaman berbatang tinggi dengan bunga yang warnanya menyerupai cahaya Sang Dewa.

Bunga Matahari.

Tanda cinta yang suci dan abadi.

.

...*...

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku sebenarnya ingin membawakan dongeng penciptaan laba-laba, tapi kayaknya sulit untuk Kikuro, dan tidak sesuai dengan prompt-nya. Jadilah aku membawakan kisah ini.

Bunga matahari memang bunga yang indah bukan? Siapa sangka mitologi di baliknya begitu menyakitkan?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

.

…OMAKE…

.

"Em, Momoi-san?"

"Ukh! Akashi-kun ..." Momoi segera menutup buku yang tengah ditulisinya. Tersenyum kaku. "A-ada apa?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kupikir kau sedang membuat catatan untuk latihan-latihan berikutnya."

"Maaf, tapi aku biasa membuatnya di rumah." Momoi tertawa pelan. Benar-benar berharap jika Akashi tidak sempat membaca apa yang dia tulis.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu jika kau suka mengamati hubungan Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun. Namun, bisakah kau tidak menuliskan imajinasimu di kegiatan klub?"

 _UGH! Ternyata Akashi-kun sudah membacanya ...._ "A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Akashi-kun bicarakan. Aku hanya menulis ulang kisah mitologi yang aku baca di majalah hari ini. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah setidaknya kau tidak mengubah gender Kuroko-kun dan Midorima-kun? Aku tidak yakin mereka akan senang menjadi perempuan—meski kau tidak menuliskan nama mereka secara gamblang."

Momoi merasa benar-benar ingin mati saja saat itu. "Maafkan aku ..."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Asal kau tidak menuliskannya di kegiatan klub saja—dan jangan sampai mereka tahu juga."

Momoi benar-benar akan menuruti nasihat ini. Terutama karena setelah ini sebenarnya ingin menuliskan ulang kisah Zeus dan Ganimede versi Akashi dan Midorima.

.

… OMAKE END …

.


End file.
